


Weimar bei Nacht

by helenhallward



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, also ich glaube es ist süß, ein bisschen banter muss sein, interessiert mich nicht ob die eine öllampe hatten hier regieren kerzen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenhallward/pseuds/helenhallward
Summary: Was Schiller und er ineinander gefunden hatten, das war ein Verhältnis, das er kein zweites Mal würde finden können.





	Weimar bei Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Warum zum Bambus schreibe ich immer aus Goethes Perspektive
> 
> Das erste Zitat stammt aus einem Brief Schillers an Goethe (vom 2. Juli 1796), und das zweite aus Goethes Gedicht 'Willkommen und Abschied'.

Draußen war es Nacht geworden. 

Die Musik wiederholte sich hundertfach in den angeregten Gesprächen der drängenden Menschenmenge, die sich langsam nach dem Ausgang der Konzerthalle begab. Als Goethe endlich die erfrischend kühle Nachtluft einatmete, umgab ihn noch immer das Echo der verstrichenen Melodien. Für einen Moment stand er einfach nur da und genoss die angenehme Kälte. Sie war ihm nach dem langen Aufenthalt in der vom Kerzenrauch gefüllten Halle sehr willkommen. 

Er schloss seine Augen. Die Bögen der Streicher tanzten bunt vor ihm her. 

Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich eine Hand warm auf seine Schulter legte. Schiller hatte sich also auch durch den von Menschenmassen blockierten Ausgang zwängen können. 

“Das Konzert war wirklich schön, meinen Sie nicht?” fragte dieser nachdem er endlich neben Goethe getreten war.

Der sah sich nach seinem Freund um und wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als Schiller leise auflachte und fortfuhr: “Oh, das muss ich Sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr fragen, wo ich Sie gerade doch mit einem so vollkommenen Ausdruck der reinsten Glückseligkeit auf dem Gesicht hier wiedergefunden habe.” Er schaute Goethe mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den Augen an. 

Hier war wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen sich Goethe wieder wirklich jung fühlte. Jung und unbeschwert, zusammen mit diesem einen Mann, einzigartig unter abertausend anderen.  
Er grinste und gab sich gespielt empört.

“Aber Herr Schiller, so redet man doch nicht mit einem Geheimrat!”

Ihre Blicke trafen sich mit spitzbübischer Freude. Goethe zwinkerte seinem Freund verschwörerisch zu, worauf Schiller nochmals auflachen musste und ihm nebenher eine ganz reizende Röte in die Wangen stieg. Eine kurze Weile standen sie dann in angenehmer Stille nebeneinander, bis Schiller schließlich — Goethes Schulter mit seiner Hand herzlich drückend —wieder das Gespräch aufnahm:

“Meinen aufrichtigen Dank für die Einladung.” 

“Ach, dafür brauchen Sie mir doch nicht zu danken. Sie mitzunehmen, das versteht sich für mich ganz von selbst. Wenn es etwas wahrhaft Göttliches gibt, dann ist es die Musik. Und sie mit Ihnen zu teilen macht sie mir noch schöner.” 

Schillers Augen suchten und fanden erneut die seinen. Will man die Augen als Spiegel der Seele bezeichnen? Kann sich ein Mensch mit seinen unendlich vielen Facetten durch einen einzigen, ehrlichen Blick dem anderen offenbaren? Schillers Augen waren sanft, und doch brannte versteckt immerzu das helle Feuer, die Flammen, die tief in seinem Innern loderten. 

Goethe lächelte. Er konnte nicht anders. 

Er könnte eine Ewigkeit in diesem einzelnen Augenblick verweilen, sich für immer von Schillers Blick festhalten lassen. Denn es war sein eigener Geist doch ohnehin so sehr mit dem Schillers verwoben, dass er sich ein Leben ohne ihn gar nicht mehr vorstellen konnte — oder wollte. 

Kein Mädchen, kein Frauenzimmer war ihm je so sehr im Kopfe herumgetanzt wie dieser außerordentliche Mann es tat. Dieser große Geist, der sein Innerstes berührte, hatte in den Jahren der Verbindung einen deutlichen Abdruck auf dem seinigen hinterlassen.  
So war er sich in den verschiedensten Situationen oft Schillers Präsenz in seinem Geiste bewusst, versteckt im Labyrinth seines Bewusstseins, dort hinten, da! war wieder die vertraute Gestalt, die langsam an den Gedankenströmen entlang schlenderte. 

Und er glaubte, dass es Schiller ähnlich ergehen musste. Mehr als einmal hatte dieser ihm nach einem seiner Besuche geschrieben, dass er sich mit halber Seele noch immer in Weimar befinde.  
Und wie ihn die schönen Geister der gemeinsamen Gespräche noch immer umgaben. 

Was Schiller und er ineinander gefunden hatten, das war ein Verhältnis, das er kein zweites Mal würde finden können. Was waren Schillers Worte gewesen? Jene Jahre alten Worte, die er manchmal insgeheim einem — Götter! — einem Gelübde gleichsetzen wollte? 

‘…und das schöne Verhältnis, das unter uns ist, macht es mir zu einer gewissen Religion, Ihre Sache hierin zu der meinigen zu machen, alles, was in mir Realität ist, zu dem reinsten Spiegel des Geistes auszubilden, der in dieser Hülle lebt, und so, in einem höheren Sinne des Worts, den Namen Ihres Freundes zu verdienen.’

Konnte er es wagen, sollte er sich der Hoffnung hingeben? Gingen auch Schillers Gefühle ihm gegenüber tiefer, als im bloßen Freundschaftsbund angemessen?

Manchmal lies er sich von seinen davonfliegenden Gedanken mitziehen; immer weiter und weiter, höher und höher, bis er schließlich die Erde halb vergaß und sich auf Wolken wiederfand. Konnte solch reines Glück denn eine Sünde sein? Mussten solch süße Empfindungen denn Vorboten des Unglücks sein?

Eine gar seltsame Tücke Amors war es gewesen, die eines Tages im Gespräch mit Schiller aber nicht nur seinen Geist, sondern auch sein Herz beflügelt hatte. 

Er war damals bei Schiller in Jena zu Besuch gewesen, und sie hatten sich im Gespräch verloren, hatten noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein geredet. Schiller war in seinem Redefluss — wie gewohnt — wild gestikulierend im Zimmer auf und ab gelaufen, sodass die Dielen ordentlich geknarrt hatten. Die sanften Lichtspiele der flackernden Kerzen hatten so anmutig Schillers schöne Gestalt umtanzt…Und da war ihm die fatale Entwicklung mit einem Mal schlagartig bewusst geworden:

Er hatte sich verliebt. 

Und seine Liebe war von diesem Augenblick an nie verklungen. 

‘Ganz war mein Herz an deiner Seite  
Und jeder Atemzug für dich.’

Vor etlichen Jahren hatte er diese treffenden Worte zu Papier gebracht. Jetzt begleiteten sie ihn auf neuen Wegen, begleiteten ihn durch die Fluten seines Lebens. Und Schiller war der Stern, nach dem er segelte; ohne den mit seinem Geist schon längst sein künstlerisches, sein gesamtes Dasein in den unendlichen Tiefen der See versunken wäre.

Und seit Jahren schon wanderte er stets auf der schmalen Linie, auf dem Gedankenstrich zwischen Ja und Nein. 

Inzwischen stand Goethe allein mit Schiller vor der Konzerthalle. Alle anderen Besucher befanden sich schon längst auf dem Heimweg. Die Weimarer Nacht war befreit von ihren Ungeheuern, frei von den Augen in der Finsternis. Er fühlte noch immer Schillers Hand warm auf seiner Schulter, mit einem Mal glühte ihm das Herz, und neuer Mut floss berauschend durch seinen Körper. Angeregt durch diese warme Glut fasste er schließlich eine der bedeutendsten Entscheidungen seines Lebens. Dieser Moment sollte es sein. 

Er atmete tief ein. Konzentrierte sich gänzlich auf den Mann neben ihm. 

Und so, nach all den Jahren, wagte er endlich den entscheidenen Sprung — und nahm Schillers Hand liebevoll in seine. 

Er neigte langsam seinen Kopf, hielt einen Moment lang inne und dann — dann küsste er zärtlich den Handrücken. All die Gefühle, die er nie recht auszudrücken gewagt hatte fanden ihren Weg in seine Stimme als er leise murmelte: 

“Was meinen Sie, mein Lieber, wollen wir nicht noch ein wenig zu mir gehen?”

Wie viel von Schillers Antwort abhing — dafür gab es keine Worte. Jede verstreichende Sekunde brachte ihn näher und näher an —

“Das wäre mir sehr angenehm.”

Ein Blick in Schillers Augen und seine Sorgen waren im neuen Widerhall der süßen Melodien des Abends verflossen. 

So zogen die Beiden Arm in Arm durch die Dunkelheit, und gaben sich stillschweigend jenen tiefen Empfindungen hin, die sie in ihrer ganzen Wahrheit mit Worten nicht zu beschreiben vermochten.


End file.
